


Honor of Your Company [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart), thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Whyborne and Griffin - Jordan L. Hawk
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Crocodile Hats, Europodfriends, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Road Trips, people should stop trying to invite Whyborne to orgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: In which our heroes visit Chicago, argue about hieroglyphics, prove their unfitness for business, and transform a mummified crocodile into a very nice hat.[A recording of a fic by norabombay]





	Honor of Your Company [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Honor of Your Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887810) by [norabombay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norabombay/pseuds/norabombay). 



> Recorded around midnight on the last day of Europodfriends 2018, because we had to make just *one more* podfic while we were there.  
> How does a podficcer get their friends into a new fandom? They ask them to record something together :D  
> Bloopers, because words are hard and there was a lot of cooing and giggling.  
> And posted this evening, because St Andrew's Night marks the anniversary of these two adorable idiots :D (and not at all bc KD is a lazy bum and it took me forever to finish editing)

Cover by Sylvaine.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic18/Honor%20of%20Your%20Company.mp3) | **Size:** 14.1 MB | **Duration:** 20:29min

  
---|---


End file.
